Laringite AutoInfligida
by Livia F
Summary: Um caso de laringite auto-infligida leva a algumas repercussões interessantes para Lily Evans. // Lily/James. TRADUÇÃO


**Escrito para o V Desafio Scrivenshaft do The Unknowable Room: "Seu eu soubesse...". Mais uma história de puro romance fofo L/J. Eu não sou boa pra mais nada. ;) Obrigada a Forsakenphoenix, por ter betado essa história, e ao Aidan, que, aparentemente, achou hilariamente engraçado e muito conveniente quando sua namorada pegou laringite, e, assim, inconscientemente serviu como fonte de inspiração. Espero que todos vocês gostem! – Bee **_(nota da autora traduzida)_

**

* * *

****Laringite Auto-Infligida**

_Fanfiction de B. C Daily  
Tradução por Lívia F._

_Se eu soubesse que Quadribol podia levar a isso,_ Lily pensou com seus botões amargamente, _eu nunca teria ido àquele jogo estúpido. _

Sentada à mesa da Grifinória, logo cedo, para o café da manhã, naquela manhã de janeiro, Lily encarava, de mau humor, seus _waffles_ intocados, enquanto esse pensamento lhe passava pela cabeça. A toda sua volta, seus amigos e colegas estavam comendo, rindo e conversando – nenhuma atividade da qual ela podia participar atualmente. Fossem as circunstâncias diferentes, Lily teria de bom grado se juntado a suas amigas, conversando e fofocando, e tinha certeza de que pelo menos metade de sua refeição matinal teria sido já devorada. No entanto, as circunstâncias nas quais Lily encontrava-se nessa manhã em particular não eram aquelas de um dia normal. Não, pois como resultado direto da muito difícil e cansativa partida de Quadribol que acontecera no dia anterior, Lily Evans adquirira, de repente, um delicioso caso de laringite auto-infligida.

Era oficial. Ela com certeza odiava Quadribol.

Mas quando ela pensava a respeito disso racionalmente (com licença, facilmente ignorando o fato de que sua doença continha a palavra "auto-infligida"), Lily podia relutantemente admitir que talvez não fosse completamente culpa do esporte em si que ela não pudesse mais falar, mas sim daqueles envolvidos nele. Na verdade, havia um grande número de nomes nos quais ela podia facilmente colocar a culpa por seu atual estado de saúde. Não era, afinal de contas, _sua_ culpa que ela estivesse vociferando, gritando e berrando feito uma louca, enquanto assistia ao time da Grifinória apanhar injustamente daqueles estúpidos Sonserinos. Realmente não era. Se a partida houvesse sido jogada sem golpes sujos, Lily e o resto de seus colegas não teria sentido a necessidade de gritar seus protestos tão freqüentemente... E tão alto. E se as injúrias envolvidas no jogo não a tivessem afetado tão pessoalmente, ela tampouco teria querido ser ouvida acima do resto. Então, realmente, essa coisa toda não era de jeito algum culpa _dela._ Era simplesmente das outras pessoas. Ela, porém, era quem estava pagando por isso.

Suspirando miseravelmente em sua mão, seu cotovelo apoiado na mesa, Lily começou, de novo, a repassar mentalmente a lista de pessoa às quais ela podia culpar por sua inabilidade de falar essa manhã. Era algo que ela havia feito várias vezes desde que acordara, há mais ou menos uma hora, tossindo e arranhando a garganta, sua voz rouca e quase nada mais que um murmúrio. Provavelmente não adiantava nada matar mentalmente cada pessoa de sua lista, mas a fazia sentir melhor.

Primeiro e principalmente, Lily começou, a lista já se formando em sua mente, estavam cada um daqueles malditos Sonserinos estúpidos que faziam parte do time de Quadribol. Cada um deles, desde aquele pequeno terceiranista a que eles chamavam de Avery, até aquele capitão ridículo, Evan Rosier (mas especialmente este, Lily adicionou, lembrando-se de um evento em particular que ocorrera ontem, envolvendo o Sr. Rosier e certo outro alguém, e que havia provocado uma grande revolta por parte dela). O time inteiro não havia marcado um único ponto sem cometer alguma falta ou mau comportamento. Mais da metade dessas infrações não havia sido penalizada, o que, é claro, levava Lily ao próximo nome de sua lista: Madame Hooch. Lily nunca tivera nada contra a mulher. Com toda sua experiência, Madame Hooch sempre fora imparcial, civilizada e justa. No entanto, ou o dia anterior fora um dia ruim, ou havia simplesmente infrações demais para ela acompanhar, porque os Sonserinos conseguiram se safar da maioria de seus golpes sujos, sendo estes feitos embaixo do nariz da normalmente tão atenta juíza.

A lista continuava dessa maneira, indo das estúpidas amigas da garota – que, de algum modo, a haviam convencido a ir -, aos pais dela - cuja culpa vinha do fato dela ter nascido -, até o próprio Ministro da Magia – por não ter feito com que o jogo fosse ilegal, em primeiro lugar. Mas essas eram todas desculpas fajutas, Lily sabia – suas amigas, seus pais, o Ministro -, eles eram todos apenas bodes expiatórios. Bem lá no fundo (e bem no topo da lista, até mesmo antes dos estúpidos Sonserinos), Lily sabia que só havia uma pessoa responsável pela sua laringite auto-infligida.

James Potter.

James Maldito Potter.

Ah, como ela odiava o garoto. Como ela gostaria de poder simplesmente colocar suas mãos em volta do pescoço idiota dele e apertar até que não restasse absolutamente nada. Como ela gostaria... Como ela gostaria...

... Como ela gostaria de não estar tão completamente caída pelo cara.

Era tudo culpa dele, de verdade, assim como sua laringite era culpa dele também. Ele era simplesmente tão... Tão... _James_, que era só uma questão de tempo até que ela começasse gostar dele de uma maneira horrivelmente grande. Para falar a verdade, Lily ficara completamente aterrorizada ante a idéia de trabalhar com ele, quando descobrira que ele havia sido nomeado o Monitor-Chefe (com seu histórico escolar, porém, como ele conseguira tal feito era ainda um mistério para ela) para o cargo de Monitora-Chefe dela. Mas trabalhar com James Potter não fora de modo algum o que ela esperara ser. Ao invés de arrogância preguiçosa, ela encontrou diligência bem-humorada, e, embora tivesse esperado ter que constantemente evitar as mais novas tentativas patéticas dele de chamá-la para sair, encontrou-se, no lugar disso, querendo que ele se aproximasse dela e o fizesse ao menos _uma vez_. Lily supunha que, após ter sido rejeitado por ela durante tanto tempo, fazia sentido James não acreditar que ela estivesse enfim aceitando a idéia, mesmo que às vezes ela deixasse escapar algumas coisas que deixavam tão claras suas intenções que ela queria morrer. Mesmo assim, ela preferia a ignorância dele. Ela ainda esperava que, um dia, ela acordaria e aqueles sentimentos haveriam ido embora. Gostar de James Potter, afinal, simplesmente não era parte do plano.

Mas parecia que ela estava _tornando_ esse seu plano, ao fazer, continuamente, coisas estúpidas como ir a partidas de Quadribol e berrar com toda sua força cada vez que um jogador meramente trombava com James do jeito errado – ou, no caso de Evan Rosier, quase o derrubava da vassoura, mandando-o para a morte certa. Lily ainda lembrava-se do medo gelado que se espalhara por seu corpo no momento em que ela vira James lutando para retomar o controle de sua vassoura lá no alto, após Rosier ter mandado os dois balaços na direção de James, e, aí, para somar insulto à injúria, voara em sua direção enquanto James ainda lutava para equilibrar-se em sua vassoura. Somente quando Lily viu que James estava novamente seguro – machucado e sangrando, devido a um corte em sua testa, mas ainda assim estável e seguro -, foi que ela conseguiu respirar novamente. O oxigênio não veio rápido o suficiente, no entanto, pois no instante em que Lily registrou o que acabara de acontecer, ela ficou em pé e começou a gritar, junto a seus colegas, para que Madame Hooch fizesse algo. No entanto, a jovem juíza estivera muito ocupada observando a goles, que estivera em jogo do outro lado do campo, para notar a jogada extremamente suja que havia ocorrido, e, assim, ela não podia fazer nada.

A partida terminara mais ou menos uma hora e meia mais tarde, com o apanhador Sonserino capturando o pomo e fazendo com que seu time vencesse por 310 a 120 pontos. Com metade de seu time agora machucado, e seu capitão e jogador principal em pior estado que todos os outros, a única pessoa que provavelmente estava tão irritada quanto Lily era a Professora McGonagall, que tentara apelar para o Diretor para que o jogo injusto não fosse aceito. Isso, porém, não serviu para nada, pois por mais brutais e mal intencionadas que fossem as táticas Sonserinas, todas elas estavam de acordo com as regras do Quadribol. A Professora McGonagall ficara mais do que um pouquinho furiosa com isso e nem ao menos interrompera Sirius quando o viu atravessar o campo, após o jogo, em direção a Evan Rosier, com um olhar assassino. Lily tinha mais bom-senso do que isso, no entanto, e seguira Sirius até onde Rosier estava celebrando com seus colegas. Foi necessária toda a sua força, e um pouco a mais, para tirar Sirius de cima do capitão Sonserino. Quando finalmente conseguiu, ela, Sirius e Rosier estavam todos sem fôlego.

"Filho da puta!" Evan xingou, encarando Sirius furioso. "Espere até a próxima vez, Black! Só espere! Da próxima vez, eu o mato! Potter não vai ter tanta sorte com sua vassoura da próxima vez!"

Foi aí que Lily lhe deu um soco.

Depois, ela descobriu que havia quebrado nariz dele também.

McGonagall não lhe dera uma detenção.

Esse era seu castigo, Lily finalmente concluiu, suspirando ao empurrar gentilmente sua comida para longe. Não que Rosier não tivesse merecido – ele merecia pior, e teria recebido, se não dela então de Sirius ou Remus ou Peter, todos os quais estavam parados atrás dela naquele instante, mas McGonagall colocara um fim na briga assim que vira Lily bater no capitão Sonserino.

Lily não diria que fora o momento de maior orgulho de sua vida, mas estava quase lá.

"Lily, você vai embora?"

A cabeça de Lily voltou-se para onde suas amigas estavam sentadas, todas à sua volta. Rosie Bell estava dirigindo-lhe um olhar questionador, e foi aí que Lily percebeu que havia levantado de seu lugar.

"Eu não tô com muita fome, acho -"

A risada de Rosie a cortou. "Caramba, Lily, eu não tô ouvindo nada que você tá falando!"

Lily bufou irritada. Isso era o que estivera acontecendo a manhã toda. Talvez não fosse sua culpa que tudo que ela conseguisse fazer fosse murmurar e grunhir, mas certamente era sua culpa esquecer constantemente esse fato.

"Eu ouvi o que ela disse", veio a resposta risonha de Emmeline Vance, a melhor amiga de Lily e quem mais a provocava. "Eu acredito que ela disse algo a respeito de visitar a Ala Hospitalar para que ela pudesse beijar o James até que ele sarasse –"

"_Humpf!_" Lily grunhiu, nem ao menos tentando falar novamente, e, ao invés disso, tendo que se contentar com fazer barulhos irritados e encarar com raiva as amigas. Todas elas caíram na risada.

"Não. É. Engraçado", ela grunhiu, pontuando cada palavra o mais alto que conseguia.

"Ah, claro que é", Emmeline respondeu, sorrindo carinhosamente. "Vai logo, Lily. Tenho certeza que James tem algumas palavras pra te dizer, de qualquer maneira, depois de ter ouvido que você quebrou o nariz do Evan Rosier em defesa dele."

A cabeça de Lily levantou-se surpresa. "Quem contou a ele?"

"O quê?"

"_Quem contou a ele?_"

"Ah", Emmeline disse, agora entendendo. "Bom, todo mundo, eu acho. Ele deve ter visto Rosier chegando com o nariz sangrando e perguntado quem fez aquilo. Ele já sabia quando nós fomos visitá-lo ontem à noite, de qualquer modo. Ele perguntou por você também. Eu disse a ele que você estava dormindo."

Lily segurou um gemido, já sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha. Bom, isso era simplesmente ótimo, não é mesmo? Ela não queria que ele soubesse. Ele com certeza sabia, agora, que ela gostava dele. Não tinha como esconder. Ela tinha cavado sua própria cova. A não ser...

A não ser que ela conseguisse convencê-lo do contrário.

Lily virou-se, pronta para sair e fazer exatamente isso, quando a voz de Rosie parou-a.

"Onde você está indo _agora_?"

"Ala Hospitalar", Lily respondeu por cima do ombro. O grito de felicidade de Emmeline – uma indicação de que elas haviam realmente ouvido-a dessa vez – foi a última coisa que Lily escutou antes de sair pelas portas do Salão Principal.

Quando ela atingiu a porta da Ala Hospitalar alguns minutos depois, Lily parou logo antes de abri-la, dando a si mesma um minuto para se recompor. Ela respirou fundo, acalmando seu coração descompassado. _Isso não é nada, _ela disse a si mesma firmemente_, Eu nem quero gostar dele, pra começar. Dizer a ele que eu não gosto será apenas o primeiro passo na minha recuperação. É só uma quedinha. Vai passar._

Ela repetiu esse mantra diversas vezes em sua cabeça antes de sentir-se confiante o suficiente para abrir a porta. Abrindo-a devagar, Lily entrou no aposento, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si, enquanto seus olhos estreitavam-se para ajustarem-se à claridade do aposento branco. Lily podia contar as vezes em que estivera na Ala Hospitalar com uma mão só, e não estava exatamente certa se Madame Pomfrey iria expulsá-la dali por ser ainda muito cedo para visitas, mas ela imaginou que isso não podia esperar. Quanto mais tempo James achasse (ou melhor, "soubesse", já que "achasse" implicava de algum modo que aquilo era mentira) que ela gostava dele, mais difícil seria convencê-lo do contrário. Ela lidaria com transformar suas mentiras em verdades mais tarde. Nesse momento, ela precisava encontrar James.

Porém, para a confusão de Lily, ao começar a atravessar a larga Ala, ela encontrou apenas camas vazias. A Ala Hospitalar parecia deserta. Nem mesmo os sempre-presentes elfos-domésticos que ajudavam Madame Pomfrey com os pacientes estavam ali. Onde estava todo mundo?

O som de uma porta abrindo e fechando à sua esquerda atraiu a atenção de Lily, e ela esperou que Madame Pomfrey ou um dos elfos-domésticos entrasse no aposento. Ela poderia questioná-los a respeito do paradeiro de James.

Mas não era Madame Pomfrey. Tampouco eram os elfos-domésticos.

Era James.

James, sem camisa.

Lily segurou um gemido.

_Bom, ótima ajuda para que eu desencane dele._

"Lily." A voz dele estava surpresa, mas não envergonhada. Ele não parecia nem um pouco afetado pelo fato de estar ali, sem camisa, enquanto ela estava parada logo a sua frente quase babando por ele. "Você veio."

Lily não podia responder, e não por haver finalmente se lembrado de que estava com laringite. James era todo malhado - os músculos de seu peito e braços todos esculpidos à perfeição. Ele tinha uma bandagem apertada firmemente ao redor do seu ombro direito, e cicatrizes de aparência ruim espalhadas por seu abdômen, mas a simples visão dele conseguiu deixar Lily sem ar. O corte que ela notara, no dia anterior, na cabeça dele, devia ter sido curado, pois não havia sinal dele embaixo da bagunçada massa negra de sua franja. Ele a olhou curioso, seus olhos castanho esverdeados questionando-a por entre as lentes dos óculos. O coração dela começou a bater furiosamente dentro de seu peito, fazendo tanto barulho que ela podia senti-lo soando em seus ouvidos. Ela amaldiçoou seus hormônios por deixarem-na assim. Ela sabia que ele era atraente – ela _sempre_ soubera que ele era atraente, com ou sem a camisa. O cara estava com dor, pelo amor de Merlin, e tudo que ela conseguia fazer ela ficar parada ali babando por ele!

"Er... Ahn, é, oi", Lily murmurou, finalmente encontrando sua voz, embora com dificuldade. "Como você tá -"

"O quê? Por que você tá falando desse jeito?" James interrompeu-a, dando alguns passos para frente, como se soubesse que teria que se inclinar para conseguir ouvir a resposta dela. A distância cada vez menor entre eles fez com o que o coração de Lily batesse ainda mais rápido. O barulho era tamanho que James com certeza também o ouvia. Ela tinha que se concentrar. Concentrar-se na tarefa à mão. Era só James sem camisa. Ela era Lily Evans! Ela podia lidar com isso!

"Lily?"

Ele deu mais um passo.

Ela não podia lidar com _isso_.

"Laringite auto-infligida", Lily respondeu rapidamente, sua voz rouca ainda suave, mas alta o suficiente para que James a escutasse.

"Laringite auto-infligida?" ele repetiu, e, por alguma razão, um pequeno sorriso cresceu em seu rosto. "De ontem?"

Lily assentiu, perguntando-se por que esse era um motivo para sorrisos. Ele não se importava que ela não pudesse falar? Ele não tinha compaixão alguma?

O sorriso de James cresceu.

"Gritou um pouquinho, foi?" ele perguntou, seus olhos brilhando provocantemente.

"Pode-se dizer isso", Lily grunhiu, seu rosto adquirindo uma profunda coloração avermelhada. Ela _podia _ser mais óbvia? Ela não estava aqui para convencê-lo de que ela não gostava dele? Pra onde esse plano tinha ido? Porta afora, como a camisa de James, aparentemente?

"E você adquiriu laringite antes ou depois de quebrar o nariz do Evan Rosier?"

Lily estava tão vermelha que sabia ser apenas uma questão de tempo até que ela não conseguisse mais distinguir onde seu cabelo terminava e seu rosto começava. Por que ela tinha que ser tão_ idiota_? Por que ela não podia ter deixado que outra pessoa cuidasse de Rosier? Tinha sido realmente necessário que ela se envolvesse?

"Cadê todo mundo?" Lily perguntou, ignorando a pergunta a respeito de Evan. James sorriu com isso, mas respondeu à pergunta mesmo assim.

"Nenhum dos outros teve que passar a noite", ele explicou, referindo-se, é claro, aos vários outros jogadores de seu time que também se haviam machucado, e, aparentemente, também a Evan Rosier. "Madame Pomfrey e seus elfos desceram aos gramados há alguns minutos. Um aluno qualquer do segundo ano tava brincando perto do Salgueiro Lutador. Pirralho idiota."

Lily registrou o fato com um aceno. Eles estavam... Sozinhos.

_Ah, Merlin._

"Você tá se sentindo bem?" Lily perguntou, tentando ignorar a crescente realidade assustadora. Eles estavam sozinhos. _Sozinhos_.

"O que você disse?"

Lily segurou um gemido quando ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela. Ele estava chegando muito perto. Perto _demais_. Será que ele notaria se ela desse um passo para trás?

"Eu perguntei se você está se sentindo bem", Lily repetiu, dessa vez mais alto, mas num grunhido mesmo assim. James, no entanto, deve ter entendido o que ela queria dizer, porque ele assentiu.

"Tudo certo", ele disse, dando de ombros com seu ombro bom. "Não é tão ruim quanto parece, de verdade. A pior parte foi aquela maldita dor de cabeça que eu tive depois que um dos balaços do Rosier acertou minha cabeça, mas Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção para isso. Merlin, eu queria ter estado lá, apesar de tudo."

"Lá onde?" Lily perguntou.

"No campo, para ver você colocando o Rosier no lugar dele", James respondeu com outro sorriso. "Ouvi dizer que você tem um _senhor_ gancho de direita, Evans."

Lily cruzou os braços por sobre o peito. Se fosse possível ficar mais vermelha, ela teria ficado. "Sabe, eu realmente ficaria grata se você pudesse parar de falar a respeito disso, porque deixa eu te falar -"

A risada de James cortou sua resposta. Ele deu outro passo em sua direção. "Eu não consigo entender uma droga de palavra do que você tá falando", ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Para de grunhir e fala direito, não é melhor?"

Ele estava provocando-a, ela sabia, mas ele também estava dando outro passo pra perto dela e Lily entrou em pânico. Instintivamente, ela deu um passo para trás. James notou, e levantou uma sobrancelha. Lily não disse nada em resposta. Eles permaneceram em silêncio. Tudo estava quieto, exceto pela batida frenética do coração da garota.

"Por que você fez aquilo?"

O coração de Lily parou. Ele deu um passo à frente. Ela deu um passo para trás.

"Aquilo o quê?" ela disse, rouca, embora soubesse perfeitamente bem do que ele estava falando.

"Ele disse que ia me matar", James continuou, ignorando o desconhecimento fingido de Lily. Os pés dele se mexeram novamente. Os dela também. "Foi por isso, Lily? Porque você não queria que eu morresse?"

_Sim!_

A palavra queria sair. Lily engoliu-a de volta. James deu mais um passo, aproximando-se. Ela tentou afastar-se, mas viu que estava com as costas encostadas na parede. Não havia mais lugar para ir. Se ele se aproximasse, ela não poderia fugir.

Ela não sabia o que pensar a respeito disso.

"James, eu -"

"Eu vou te beijar, Lily."

Uma onda de choque percorreu-a. Ele ia... Ele ia... _Não_. Ele não podia. Lily balançou a cabeça freneticamente. A mão de James passou pelo braço dela, pelo pescoço, até chegar à bochecha, onde repousou, parando o movimento da garota.

"Você não pode", Lily finalmente conseguiu forçar-se a dizer, embora numa voz tão baixa que ela não tinha certeza se James a escutara. Ele aparentemente havia, porque respondeu.

"Por que não?"

"Porque... Porque você vai pegar a doença!" Lily implorou, notando, apenas depois de já ter falado, quão ridícula ela soara. James sorriu.

"Vou pegar a sua laringite _auto-infligida_?" James a provocou, gentilmente levantando a mão de sua bochecha para que pudesse empurrar uma mecha do cabelo da garota para trás de sua orelha. Lily não conseguia respirar. Ele não podia beijá-la. Ele simplesmente não podia. Ah, mas como ela queria que ele o fizesse! O rosto dele estava tão próximo ao seu. Se ela só se levantasse um pouquinho, se aproximasse um tiquinho, os lábios dele estariam nos seus. Mas ela não podia! Ela não queria gostar de James Potter! Ela não queria que ele gostasse dela. Isso não estava _no plano_!

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Tantas dúvidas estavam passando pela sua cabeça, que ela não conseguia solucioná-las. Ela devia beijá-lo – não, ela não podia! Mas ele era tão perfeito – não, não era! Se ela simplesmente levantasse suas mãos, sentiria a pele dele... Lily gemeu frustrada. Sua cabeça começou a doer.

A cabeça de James, no entanto, estava começando a se abaixar, e Lily estava tão agitada que fez a única coisa que podia fazer. Literalmente.

Ela grunhiu.

"James, por favor, não faça isso. Você não quer! Você só acha que quer porque eu dei um soco no Evan Rosier e... Só não faça isso, James! Você vai odiar! Eu vou me sentir péssima! Só... Só..."

Ela não podia terminar sua sentença. Ele estava apenas a um suspiro de distância. Qualquer movimento juntaria seus lábios aos dela. Lily estava congelada.

"Eu não faço a menor idéia de que droga você resmungou agora," James sussurrou para ela, suas respirações já se misturando, "mas eu não podia me importar menos."

Então ele deixou sua boca encostar-se na dela.

Demorou um segundo inteiro para que Lily começasse a beijá-lo de volta.

Era melhor do que ela havia imaginado, tão mais do que ela havia esperado. Os beijos dele era suaves, mas insistentes ao mesmo tempo, pressionando os lábios dela e mexendo-se por cima deles repetidamente, instantaneamente fazendo com que Lily pegasse fogo. As mãos dele estavam em todo lugar – no rosto, no cabelo, na cintura dela. Lily passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e agarrou-se ali, na certeza de que, se ela se soltasse, cairia direto pro chão. Ela podia sentir a língua dele passando pelo lábio inferior dela, à medida que o beijo tornava-se mais intenso, e Lily automaticamente abriu sua boca colada a dele, sem se importar nem um pouco com a invasão. Ele tinha gosto de chocolate e remédio, uma mistura que Lily achou inebriante, ao menos naquele momento. Ela colou-se ainda mais nele, um grunhido escapando quando os beijos dele tornaram-se mais impacientes. Lily segurou-se a ele como se dependesse disso para sobreviver.

Eles finalmente se separaram quando a necessidade de respirar tornou-se imperativa. O segundo que a boca dele abandonou a sua, o coração de Lily despencou, uma sensação de perda dominando-a. Ela encarou-o, sem soltar os braços de seu pescoço. Os olhos dele abaixaram-se para ela, a cor muito mais escura do que Lily jamais vira. A respiração dele estava pesada, e saía em pequenos sopros contra a face dela. Lily mordeu seu lábio inferior, incerta a respeito do que fazer agora.

"James, eu não sei o que -"

"Você está grunhindo _de novo_?"

Lily soltou algo que só podia ser classificado como uma risada rouca. "Sim, bom, você sabe o que dizem", ela murmurou, sua voz rouca não só por causa da laringite agora. "Quando em dúvida... Grunha."

James soltou também uma risada rouca. "Boa lição", ele disse, sua mão gentilmente acariciando a bochecha dela novamente. "Se eu soubesse que tudo que eu precisava para você me beijar desse jeito eram alguns grunhidos, eu teria de infectado de laringite há eras."

"É", Lily respondeu baixinho. "Eu também."

E ela percebeu que falava a sério.

Havia poucas coisas na vida das quais Lily Evans se arrependia, mas esperar tanto para beijar James Potter era de longe uma delas. Grunhir, ela percebeu, realmente era a solução. Ela só queria ter descoberto isso antes.

Quando em dúvida... Grunha. Ela teria que se lembrar disso.

Mas ela não podia mudar nada agora. Ela não tinha uma máquina do tempo para voltar passado a fim de consertar seus erros. Tempo perdido era tempo perdido, e para não perder mais nada, Lily puxou James para baixo novamente, pressionando seus lábios aos dele e grunhindo o tempo inteiro.

* * *

**Betado por:** Luhli


End file.
